


Hearts Intertwined

by BloodPassion



Category: House of Wax (2005)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodPassion/pseuds/BloodPassion





	Hearts Intertwined

Ambrose was settled under pale moonlight that bathed down onto the gravel path leading to the Sinclair’s home, streaming through thin curtains. The house was fairly quiet spare the TV playing quietly in the living room but nobody sitting on the couch to watch it. The quiet atmosphere was disturbed by the door opening and Vincent walking through the door, closing it behind him. His boots were hard against the floorboards as he walked through the house and up the stairs, towards his room that held soft sighs and quiet moans behind the closed door. **  
**

Even though they were quiet Vincent’s ears still perked up at the sound of a gasp coming from the room and into the quiet hallway. His hand gently twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open slightly only to be surprised with his girlfriend on the sheets with an arched back, fingers deep inside her soaking core as she moaned out Vincent’s name with her eyes closed tight.

Her other hand clasped around her chest with a pinch to her nipple. Underneath the wax mask Vincent wore he could feel his face heat up at the sight, the restless girl begging for him without even knowing he was done with his work.

Vincent slipped into the room with a click to the doorknob making Y/N’s eyes snap open in surprise, her chest rising rapidly as she watched her lover lean against the closed door.

“Vincent.” She whispers softly, her fingers only slowing down but not stopping as she worked herself closer to her end. Her eyes are lidded as she looked at him, already noticing how quickly his breathing picked up, and how his eyes raked her body from behind his mask.

With a step away from the door Vincent had leaned himself against for a minute or two, he made his way over to the bed, sitting to remove his shoes with his back towards the whimpering girl. A shiver ran down his back when he felt fingers stroke his waist that had exposed itself when he bent over to untie his boots. He slipped the jacket from his broad shoulders next and let it fall to the ground before turning back towards Y/N. Once standing again one of his knees sank into the mattress and he unbuckled his belt, his pace teasingly slow drawing a whine from the his lover.

Soft fingers ran over the cheek of his mask and he looked into her pleading eyes, “Let me see your face baby.” Her voice was soft, caressing Vincent’s ears lovingly making him crave her words even more.

One of his hands slowly made its way to his mask, his fingers twitching hesitantly over the wax. Even after three years of showered praise and compliments he still felt the slight twinge of insecurity prick at his skin when showing his face.

He shook it off quickly though, quicker than he used to at least, and removed the mask letting the cool air of the room hit his flushed skin. With a gentle hand he sat it on the nightstand and turned his blue eye to focus on the girl who whined desperately for his touch.

Vincent couldn’t help but let a smile smirk curl his lips as he watched her arch her back off the sheeks, hips grinding against her fingers. With steady hands he situated himself between her spread legs, a calloused hand coming up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, his lips ghosting over her parted ones.

That same hand went to grasp the heated skin of her waist, leaving her gasping at his cold touch from the recently cooler weather. With their lips moving slowly together she moaned quietly, feeling his fingers trail lower to her hip, thigh and making their way inward towards where she craved him most.

His hand ignored her throbbing sex though and she let out a whine as kisses started back trailed down her neck, chest, eventually making it to her stomach where Vincent slowed once again to tease her. A smirk rested on his soft lips as he heard whines spill from her mouth desperately once again.

Lips trailed further until they landed on the back of her hand that still sat between shaking legs, Vincent’s larger fingers wrapped around her wrist, pulling the fingers from her throbbing sex. With hooded eyes Y/N watched his lips wrap around her drenched fingers, lapping at her sweet juices.

“Vincent please.” Her needy voice left his cock throbbing against his restraining pants, precum already leaving a wet patch in his underwear that threatened to soak through.

With one last kiss to the back of her hand he laced their fingers together and brought himself up to hover over her, her hand pinned down next to her head. “How long have you been like this?” Vincent’s voice held a teasing tone as he peered down at his breathless lover.

“Not long.” She whispered “I was gonna wait but fuck… I couldn’t stop thinking about you and then here we are.” A soft chuckle left her with a smile curling her own lips, her thumb stroking his scarred cheek softly. “I can’t wait anymore Vince, I need you.”

With the simple statement they were left in another locklip, tongues softly stroking against each other and their hands desperately kneading at the other. It wasn’t long before Vincent was left completely exposed as well, his cock standing by itself. His body fit itself between Y/N’s legs again, a hand around himself as he rubbed his tip softly up and down her soaking folds.

A moan echoed off of the walls of their shared bedroom as he pushed himself in, his length stretching her walls before bottoming out completely. With a simple stroke backwards his hips thrust forward once again, harder this time as he started setting his pace. Gasps and moans flowed from the girl beneath him beautifully, only driving his hunger to hear more as his pace got faster.

Her leg hooked around his hip with her nails digging into the skin of his back, head thrown back as his cock brushed against her g spot. Vincent’s lips sucked on the sensitive skin of her neck, teeth nipping as well, marking what’s his just as he did with his art. The coil in their stomachs tightened, threatening to snap at any second.

“You make the most beautiful moans when I’m deep inside you” Vincent’s confidence upped rapidly, his voice deep and thick with pleasure. Her fingers tugged softly on his inky locks making a moan slip past his lips as well.

A hand that had been clutching onto the soft skin of her waste began trailing towards her sex, with skilled fingers Vincent massaged her clit making her moans increase in volume, close enough to be a scream. The cord in her abdomen snapped suddenly and her moans turning into breathy whines, the orgasm washing through her shaking body.

Vincent felt himself twitch, his hips coming to grind against hers with his cock nestled deep inside his lover. Soon enough his cum painted her clenched walls, moans escaping his parted lips every few seconds as he filled her up.

Soft lips spread kisses across Y/N’s collarbone. Vincent rolled over onto his side, his softened length still pressed deeply inside of her when she slung her leg over his hip, calloused fingers drawing patterns on her thigh that still shook against him.

“I love you.” Y/N whispered before bringing their lips back together in a soft kiss. He smiled softly and felt warmth spread through his heart, wanting nothing more than to stay like this forever.


End file.
